Rise of the Guardians: Spell Bond
by Panda my Ninja
Summary: When Paige unwillingly moves to Burgess, she realizes that it's not all that bad, especially when she meets Jack Frost. NOTE: This is a rewrite of a story I wrote many years ago, so I hope you enjoy the newer version. There will be new plot twists and even a new ending :)


**WARNING: **future chapters may contain some sexual activities, but actual sex will not occur!

* * *

Paige LeeAnn Summers  
Female/Teen

Hair: Waist length, dark brown, wavy  
Eyes: Big, almond shaped, brown  
Skin: Mexican, Tanned  
Height: 5'3

* * *

Chapter One

Texas. It was the only place I've ever called home, and now, as my family drives down the high way, I look out the window and bid farewell to the warm sun that would soon be replaced with the cold white snow. I wore a pair of denim shorts and a slightly baggy T-Shirt that read "Summer Forever". It was always a true statement when living in the hottest part of Texas, so leaving the warm beach life for Burgess was a major downgrade, but at least I'll be able to see my Grandma whenever I want.

As we arrived at the air port, I couldn't help but have the urge to run away and accidentally get lost in the crowd, just to avoid this terrible move. I've already begged for us to stay, rebelled and everything more, but it was useless. There was no way to stop this from happening. I got out of the car and absorbed the sun, letting each ray slowly sink into my skin as I walked down the parking lot. I made sure to walk slowly, just for the sake of feeling the warmth against my skin.

"Pick up the speed, slow poke." My Dad was overly exited. He grew up in Burgess, where most of my family lives, but I've always stayed in Texas, close to my Mom.

We waited in line as the plane became full of several people. I expected it to be worse. Ya know, crying babies, snoring neighbors, arguing couples, and the occasional brat who likes to kick the back of someones chair, but it was nothing like that. It was calm, relaxing, and even - bearable. I sighed in frustration. I was hoping the flight would be terrible. That would have annoyed my parents enough to get off the plane and reschedule.

When we were only thirty minutes from landing, I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple hoodie, and some warm black gloves.

A few minutes past and we finally arrived in Pennsylvania, just on the outskirts of Burgess. I got off the plain and shivered. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but still - it was no Texas.

The drive to Burgess took about fifteen minutes, and to get to our new home took at least forty five. We even passed a park full of children. They were throwing snow balls, building snow men, and having a blast. I was actually surprised to see anyone out there, since it was so cold.

"We're here!" My Dad was the first one out of the car, like a kid on Christmas. From what Mom told me, this was the house he grew up in.

There were two bed rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It was pretty standard, but very nice. I went inside and looked around. It was warm on the inside, with a lit fire place in the living room, and an old dusty couch that belonged in the 80's. My Dad said it used to be a pull out bed, for when they had guests, but it was too old now. I sat in front of the fire place, enjoying the warm fire and thinking of all the things that would change in my life. There was a long list, but the one that got me the most, was no more beach.

I looked outside, where everything was white. It was strange to see it that way, since I was use to all the warm colors Texas had to offer. Still, no matter how cold it was, I decided to go for a walk. That way, when I leave the house, I'll know where I'm going. My parents waved good bye and told me to be back before night fall, so I could help move boxes with my Mom while my Dad and the movers took care of the heavy stuff.

As I was walking down the street, I saw the park we passed on the way home. Children were leaving, adults were picking them up, and no one was left, so I had the whole park to myself. The snow was falling lightly, the wind was blowing faintly, and all was silent. The only sound were my boots crunching in the snow, which was a noise I quickly came to like. There was even a nice smell of Pine, from the tree's that circled around the pond. You could see the pond from afar and the forest that went behind it.

The pond was iced over and the tree's were covered in frost, which was expected, but one thing I didn't expect was to see a boy standing on the ice, right in the middle of the pond. His hair was as white as the snow and his skin was as pale as the moon, but what shocked me the most was his bare feet. It was then that he caught me staring at him, but as he turned my way, I couldn't seam to stop. His eye's, as they met mine, seamed to put me in a trans. I quickly looked away, realizing how dumb I must have looked.

A moment passed and I found myself looking back up, just to see that he was gone. I took a deep breath and let it out. It must have been my imagination, because no one would put them selves in danger like that. I quickly turned around, ready to head back home, when my nose bumped into the chest of a boy. I stumbled backwards, startled by the sudden face to chest interaction.

"Ouch!" I took my hand and covered my nose, as if to comfort it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I can be such a klutz." I looked up and froze. It was the same boy from only seconds ago.

He looked at me in a strange way that I couldn't seam to understand. "You.. can see me?"

I stepped back, slightly confused. With his eyes staring into mine, I found that I was unable to think strait, let alone talk, so I just nodded in reply. As I did so, he leaned forward, looking me in the eyes and searching them carefully.

"Are you _sure_ you can see?" He asked again, looking me up and down.

I took another step back, to avoid his gaze. "Of course I can, why wouldn't I?"

His eyes widened from my response, as if I had just said something out of the ordinary. "Because, most people don't believe..."

"Believe?" I asked. "Believe in what?"

"In me, of course. Who else would I be talking about?" He ran his fingers threw his hair and smiled happily, like one of those man model's.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who are you?" I crossed my arms and waited for his reply, but instead, he leaned against his staff and smiled playfully, like he was playing some sort of game.

"Guess." He urged.

"Well... You have snow white hair, walk around bare foot in the snow, and stand dangerously on frozen lakes, so my guess would be - crazy?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not even close."

"Hmm." I looked down at his feet, to see if he were shaking from the snow, but to my surprise, he was just standing there like any normal person would. "Aren't you cold?" I asked as he let out a low chuckle.

"Am I cold?" He repeated with a grin, like I had just said something funny. "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name?" I looked down at my feet, unsure if I should give that information to a stranger, but before I could stop myself, I was already giving it. "Paige." I looked back up to see his eye's still gazing at me, causing me to blush.

"Paige, huh? I like that name!" At that moment, he began to circle around me, as if to solve a puzzle.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he went around.

"Trying to figure something out." He said while stopping in front of me, looking me up and down and me feel shy again. "How old are you?" He asked with yet another hypnotic stare. I quickly looked away, blinking my eye's and returning to reality.

"Fifteen." I breathed rather than spoke.

"Fifteen? That's incredible! Most people stop believing before their even ten, yet here you are." He sounded rather surprised, but I couldn't seam to understand why, let alone what he was talking about. "Just wait until I tell the others! There going to be so surprised!"

"The others?" I needed to stop asking questions, since I don't think I'll get an actual answer from him.

"Yeah, there my friends, or rather my family. The one I see most is North, who is like my Dad, but I believe you know him as Santa Clause."

I looked at him with my dark brown eyes and laughed. "Santa Clause?" I said in disbelief. "So what does that make you, Jack Frost?" I asked as he just smiled, secretly answering with a yes. "You've got to be kidding me." He wasn't just crazy, he was insane.

"Okay, really. Who are you?" I asked as he began to walk towards me.

"Jack Frost." I rolled my eye's as he came closer.

"Jack Frost is just a myth." He stopped and frowned, rather heavily, if I might add.

"Is that what you _really_ think?" He didn't seam very happy. "How else do you explain all this snow?"

I bit my lip in thought. I wanted to answer scientifically, but I found myself unable to come up with a conclusion. If I disagree with something, I should at least be able to explain why. "I - I don't know... But I never said I didn't believe, I just said he was a myth."

"So you do believe!" He sounded more exited than he did before.

I turned around and huffed. He was really cute, but really naive. There's no way I was about to believe in a word he was telling me. I turned back around and froze. I could have sworn he was standing by the tree, but now he was only inches from my face, staring into my eyes and making me melt. I blinked and looked away, slightly flustered by how close he was standing.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" He asked with a grin as I quickly turned away, covering my cheeks and hiding my face.

"I-I'm not! It's just really cold!" It wasn't a complete lie, it was very cold.

"Ya know what, your one lucky girl." He said while stepping back. "It's not everyday you get to meet Jack Frost!"

I closed my eyes and laughed. He was really pushing me to believe that he, out of all people, is Jack Frost. When I reopened my eyes, I looked up to see him resting on a tree limb, high above the ground.

"Wow, how did you do that so quickly?" I asked as he looked down at me with a smile.

"Do what?" He asked while swinging his leg back and forth.

"Climb that tree so fast, I didn't even hear you move." I watched as he pulled another one of his signature smiles.

"That's because I didn't climb, I flew." He looked down at me with amusement in his eyes as I laughed at his joke.

He jumped down, walking around and twirling his staff while looking at me suspiciously. "Your not from around here, are you?"

I shook my head and began to explain. "Not really. I just moved here from Texas."

The man claiming to be Jack Frost, snapped his fingers and grinned. "That explains it!" He exclaimed happily, like he had just solved the puzzle.

"Explains what?" I asked, confused once again.

"Why your skin is so tan. Texas is always so hot, so I can't make it snow there as much as I would like - or at all, for that matter. That's why I'm here, Burgess is great for snow, always cold and rarely warm."

"I thought Jack frost could make any place cold?" Of course I didn't believe he was Jack Frost, I was just trying catch him in the act.

"I can, but it just wont stay, not with Summer running around creating heat waves, and what not. He and I don't get along very well..."

I sat down on a near by bench and laughed. "Alright, if your Jack Frost, prove it." I crossed my arms and grinned. There's no way he's Jack Frost and I'm about to prove it.

"Alright, but first, lets make a bet!" I tilted my head at his sudden offer.

"A bet?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah! If I can prove that I'm Jack Frost, then you have to come back to the park whenever I want!" He seamed so confident, but I knew that it was only a charade.

"Alright, you have a deal, but if you can't prove that your Jack Frost, then what?" I asked as he just leaned on his staff, looking at me with his bright blue eyes and perfect smile.

"I'm Jack Frost, I can do anything." He said with a way to confident grin. "Now, are you _sure_ you want me to prove that I'm Jack Frost?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Alright, but you asked for it!"

I then started to move away as he came closer. "What are you-" Before I could even finish my sentence, I found myself hanging on for dear life as Jack Frost started flying us threw the air. I looked down, watching as we started flying over buildings and away from the park. I couldn't believe, all the stories I was told about Jack Frost, were real?

"Hold on tight!" He warned as he started flying down, going faster, faster, and faster still. I closed my eyes, hiding my face in his jacket and preparing for the crash landing that I just knew was about to happen.

Seconds past and wind finally died down, but even then, I couldn't seam to open my eyes. "Paige, open your eyes, we're here." I shook my head, still hiding my face in his jacket and refusing to open them in fear that I might still be in the air.

I then felt the floor as he slowly set me down, to reassure that everything was okay. I slowly poked my head from the safety of his jacket, looking around and seeing the two most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I quickly swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and looked away, just to see another beautiful wonder.

"Wow..." I could barely even speak as the sun began to set behind Burgess, coloring the sky red, orange, and pink. Of course I've seen the sunset, but never like this.

"So - Do you believe me now?" He asked as I nodded, still too shocked to speak. "I always come up here before the sun sets, it's so relaxing, especially when the stars come out. You can't see them as well when your in the city, but out here, they shine bright like a thousand suns."

I looked at Jack and smiled. I didn't expect him to be so poetic. After a moment of sitting in the snow, I realized how cold it was! My pants must have been soaking wet. I jumped up and squealed, causing Jack to flinch in surprise.

"C-Cold!" I started to shake as he started to laugh. "I-It's not funny, Jack! Its f-freezing!"

"Sorry, but your butt's all wet!" He pointed, like a child making fun of an adult, so I grabbed a hand full of snow and shoved it in his face.

"Yeah, well so are you." I grinned. Serves him right for making fun of me.

"Ha, your aggressive." He wiped the snow off his face and pointed to the opposite direction. "So what's with the cat?" He asked as I foolishly turned around, just to feel the cold sting of snow being shoved into the back of my shirt. I screamed, jumping around and trying to get it out. "Ha! Don't mess with the best!" He mocked. I should have known better than to fall for such a simple minded trick, but I was cold and wasn't thinking strait. "Looks, it's going to be dark soon." He pointed to the sky.

I knew it was just another way for him to catch me off guard, but he was right, and I was in trouble.

"Oh no, it's almost dark! I promised my parents that I'd be be home before night fall!" Jack looked at me as I started to panic. "The last time I was late for curfew, I got grounded for a week!"

"Wow, that's harsh." He said, bringing out a snow ball and letting it fall to the floor. "Looks like we better get going." Jack stood up with his arms open wide, like I was suppose to let him pick me up. That's when I realized that he wanted us to fly.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again. I'd rather walk." Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, but you should know, it's gonna take about thirty minutes to get to park, and if you were suppose to be back before night fall, that mean you live pretty close to the park, and that's at least forty minutes all together. But with me, I can get you there in three, maybe two minutes flat!"

"Um - well..." I didn't seam to have allot of option. "Alright, just - don't-" Before I could tell him not to go too fast, I was already soaring threw the air with my arms around his neck, hanging on for dear like and screaming like no tomorrow. "Jack, slow down!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you with all the wind!" I knew he could hear me, he was just using it as an excuse.

I closed my eye's, which seamed to help, but only a little. "Going down!" He called, flying quickly and unexpectedly. I grabbed a fist full of his jacket, holding my breath and preparing for the landing, which is always the worst part.

I few seconds past and the wind came to complete stop. I opened my eyes and exhaled, completely relieved that I was back on the ground. Short people are meant to be close to the ground, it's just the way of life.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked as I nodded my head, still a little dizzy from the flight.

"I felt safer in the air plane." It was true! When I was in the air plane I was able to relax, but with him - it's riding a roller coaster.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." He assured while petting the top of my head, like I were a dog. "Now then, where do you live?"

"Not too far away. Just a few blocks from here." I pointed down the road with my left hand, showing where my house would be.

"Then we should get going, before the sun sets." He began walking towards the direction of my house as I fallowed.

"We?" I asked as turned around with a smile.

"Of course. I can't let you walk home alone, that would be rude to just let you wonder around the street, it's way to dangerous." He said, taking my hand into his and dragging me down the street.

"But it's just a few block's away, I can make it there on my own." I tried to protest, but he wasn't going to listen.

"Sorry, but I wont let you walk alone, even if I have to drag you there." I smiled thankfully. He was trying to be manly, which I found super cute.

A few minutes past and we finally made it home, and with a few minutes to spare. Both of my parents seamed way too busy to notice my arrival. Dad was getting the furniture inside, and Mom was carrying boxes, left to right.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. That was really nice of you." As I turned to face him, he bowed graciously, like a gentlemen.

"It was my honor." He said as he winked at me, causing me to blush. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine with me. I'll meet you at the park around seven." He smiled brightly, turning around and jumping into the air, flying away and yelling goodbye.

As he took off I waved goodbye, unable to stop the smile the spread across my face. Today was by far, THE BEST DAY EVER!


End file.
